


Something Borrowed

by Greenschist



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenschist/pseuds/Greenschist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria never saw this day coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SortingHatDrabs community using the prompts Astoria Greengrass/Any Gryffindor and "string of pearls."

"You shouldn't be here." Hermione's tone was as soft as the encroaching night. "I never thought you'd come."

"Well, I never thought you'd actually marry him. I guess we were both wrong." Astoria hated how her voice broke. The glow from the wedding reception barely penetrated the deep shadows in the garden, so she cast a weak Lumos to bring Hermione into the light. Hands folded over her white gown, string of pearls at her throat, Hermione was a beautiful bride. Her hair was forced into a smooth chignon for the occasion, and Weasley had worn her lipstick away with his kisses. Astoria stared at those pale lips until her eyes blurred with tears. "Why, Hermione?"

The answer came without hesitation. "Because I love him." She moved jerkily, a statue come to life, one hand reaching up to strangle her pearls. "I've always loved Ron. I always knew, someday, we'd get married."

"Really?" Astoria stepped so close Hermione was forced to look up to meet her eyes. "I wish you'd clued me in because, honestly? When we were fucking? I never saw this day coming." She caught her almost imperceptible flinch, saw the reflexive _Language, Asta!_ bitten back, just before Hermione lowered her gaze and sighed.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" Astoria's legs brushed Hermione's shimmering skirt.

"No." Hermione lifted her chin again. "'I'm sorry' isn't enough and I don't have any excuses."

"I don't want _excuses!_" Astoria felt her anger recede as fresh grief rolled in. "I want to wake up next to you and realize this is all a nightmare!"

She dropped her wand, the spell guttering out, and reached for Hermione. Her hand tangled in the string of pearls, and she used the necklace to draw her close. Astoria had time to see her eyes glisten in the dark, to feel her breath against her cheek, to hear her whispered "We shouldn't—" and then Hermione's mouth was hers.

Astoria whimpered, tracing the dry seam of her lips with her tongue and forcing as much feeling into the kiss as she could, but Hermione was so stiff and still, she could have been the porcelain bride from atop her wedding cake. Breaking the kiss, Astoria gulped for air. "I love you." Her tears began to fall. "And I know you love me. I felt it. Please, Hermione, _pleasepleasepleaseplea—"_

But Ron Weasley's voice rang out across the garden, and Hermione disappeared from Astoria's arms leaving only a fistful of pearls and broken string in her wake.


End file.
